Cousins Forever
by Myownworld13
Summary: Thalia Grace has been brought to the streets with her baby brother and learned from experience to not trust strangers, but when she meets Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo, how much will all of their lives change? Will they go with the Greeks or the Romans?
1. Chapter 1

As usual, if you were to be passing by the old worn out street beside the park, you could hear cries of a toddler and shattering glass. But something was different today, because if you were to listen closely, you could hear footsteps running towards you. Those footsteps belong to the one and only, Thalia Grace.

* * *

><p>That was it, when my mom thought it would be okay to be hitting Jason instead of me, I knew this was too much of a trash station to be a home for Jason. Mom was drinking too much of that yellow liquid that had made the house smell extremely bad and I was sick from just smelling that. I decided to run away from home, with Jason strapped to my waist.<p>

After a few days did I finally realize that I shouldn't have left home. It was better there then to be hunted down by ugly monsters with red eyes or maybe monsters with only one eye. Right now, I just want to be in a cozy place, where Jason can be safe. I haven't slept since the day before yesterday when I was dozing off.

Flash Back

A women came out of a bright light, in a white gown, wearing a motherly expression. Her appearance shouldn't seem threatening but the way her eyes were trained on Jason and only Jason made my skin prickle uncomfortably. I shielded Jason and backed away slowly. She approached and I froze for some reason. Maybe it was the feeling of dying if I kept backing away. My brain was yelling 'move it you idiot!' but my feet were firmly implanted on the ground. The lady smirked, as if she had done something to keep me from moving. Suddenly, she lashed out and the feeling of dread filled me ' how do I move again?' I braced myself to feel Jason being ripped away from me. Nothing happened… I slowly opened my eyes and saw a sight that had baffled me. I had moved backwards and the lady had tripped on some gravel. I looked down at my shirt and saw that there was gravel splattered all over it, with pieces of pebbles falling to the floor.

I looked up again to see that she wasn't on the ground anymore and I tried my best not to scream at the murderous glare she was giving me.

"You shouldn't be alive you know."

"W-what?" I stuttered

"You should feel lucky that I'm letting you stay alive and only taking away your brother." She spat

"I don't know what you're t-talking about."

"Oh, so you don't know yet."

"I don't understand." The curiosity box opened up inside of me.

"I'll let you go for now, but don't you think you can hide forever"

She warned, leaving me with a pit full of questions.

End of Flash Back

I put my hood up and held Jason's hand as he wanted to walk. Since we were in a crowded place, I walked along family's or couples so we wouldn't look suspicious. When I was out of the crowded area, I walked into an alleyway and hid behind a trash can.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps of two people running towards the alleyway. I heard them panting and skidding to a halt. They were breathing heavily and seemed to be waiting for something, after a few seconds, a roar was heard and a boy cursed in a language I think I've heard before because I understood it. Another boy told him to shush and hide behind the trashcans, and he would handle it.

I was in panic mode because I didn't want to be found behind the trashcans. I was hoping the boy would disagree and fight too, but I guess some peoples luck run out. I took a peak to see how the boys looked liked and I had to stifle a gasp because they were all dirty and had blood stains on their clothes but other then that their clothes seemed to be in good shape compared to mine.

The boy that I guess was suppose to hide where I was seemed to be protesting to the other boy, but a glance from the other boy told him he had to hide. The boy started walking towards me and I saw he was in mostly all black clothes. He walked and sat beside me, I was hoping he wouldn't see me but he looked, his eyes widened and opened his mouth to scream. I slapped my hand over his mouth,

"Please don't scream." I whispered.

His eyes narrowed "who _are_ you?" He swatted my hands away.

"I'll tell you if you don't scream."

"….Fine."

"My name is Thalia and this is my brother Jason."

Jason looked up and smiled "Hi."

"Hi, Jason, well I guess I'll have to tell you my name, its Nico, and that's my brother Percy"

The sound of a roar broke us from the introductions. Nico swore again and watched as Percy fought the monster with red eyes, I was extremely surprised because he was very good at fighting the monster. The monster charged and I prepared for a cry of pain, but Percy took out a sword that was bent and dented. The monster sounded like it was laughing at Percy but Percy swung the sword through the monsters neck and it disappeared into golden dust.

Percy started walking towards us and I was scared he would hurt me like mommy did. When he saw me with Nico though, he just raised an eyebrow at Nico and Nico told him who I was and then Nico started blushing for some reason. Percy chuckled and said "Awww.. does wittle Nico have a crush?"

"NO!" screamed Nico

Then Percy slapped his hand over Nico's mouth and did a shush motion.

"You really want to attract more monsters?"

Nico blushed while Thalia high fived Percy.

"I wouldn't date Nico here anyways. He blushes too much."

Thalia snickered

"Shut up. Anyways, what are we gonna do?" Nico asked Percy

"We need to get to know each other, so, Thalia, how old are you? I'm 11 and Nico is 9."

"Woah, but you guys act so old to be 11 and 9!" exclaimed Thalia

Nico and Percy's face darkened "yeah, we've been through a lot." Nico mumbled

Thalia sensed that she had said something wrong so she tried to change the subject by telling them how old she was.

"well, I'm 9 and Jason here is-"

"Hi! I'm 6!" Jason cut in

"Hi buddy, how are ya?" Percy said, crouching down.

"I'm awesome! Sisy is so nice, she saves me all the time, like when this mean lady tried to hurt me, sisy kicked her so hard and saved me!" Jason grinned

Thalia blushed and said " I only caught her by suprise, and ran away with you Jason"

"No, sisy caught me when the mean lady dropped me! She's so cool! I love her! I love you sisy!" Jason went and hugged Thalia and Thalia kissed the top of his head.

Percy and Nico watched the scene sadly, remembering when their family broke apart. They knew they would have to tell Thalia and Jason about demigods soon and how they had to learn how to fight. But for now, they would let them be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, should I continue? Make a different fanfic? Or stop?<strong>


	2. Chapter two

The 4 cousins travelled down the street, starving, after walking for many hours. When finally,

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Percy asked, leading them down to a mall.

"YES!" Screeched Thalia

"Sure, I can have some food."

"I want food!"

Percy led them to a mall, there were a lot of people shopping, eating or chatting.

"Uhhh… Percy?" Thalia said nervously, she was receiving a lot of looks from the guards and she was _not_ liking it.

"Hmm?"

"Where's your money?"

"I don't have money."

"Then, how are you going to buy food?"

Nico looked at her with shock.

"How long have you been on the streets?"

"About 2 weeks." Thalia stated proudly.

"Then you've got a lot to learn." Nico informed her.

"What?! How long have you been on the streets?"

Nico looked at Percy, as if he forgot how long.

"I think about a few years, right Nico?" Percy asked Nico for confirmation.

"Ya, I think so."

"….. How did you survive!" Thalia whisper-yelled.

"That a story for another time, right now, we need a plan to get _to_ the food." Percy said, his eyebrows scrunched up, thinking.

"Why?" Thalia said, cautiously.

"We need to steal the food of course!" Nico exclaimed quietly.

"But-"

"Do you want food or not." Percy asked, arms crossed eyebrows raised.

"I want food!" Jason said, tugging on Thalia's pants.

Thalia looked at Jason, desperately trying to find another way to get food.

"We could- no…. how about- ummm….," she once again looked at Jason, how could she say no to his sparkling puppy dog eyes. *sigh*

"Fine."

"Yayayayayayyayayayayay!" Jason cheered.

Percy and Nico chuckled silently, not wanting to draw more attention.

* * *

><p>"I guess that was a good idea boys."<p>

Thalia said reluctantly, not wanting the boys egos to go any higher, but that didn't work.

The boys whooped and Percy lifted Jason up and whispered something in his ear. Jason grinned while Percy and Nico smirked at each other. The three of them turned to Thalia in unison and Thalia knew something was up.

"What are you guys doing?" Thalia asked as she slowly backed away.

"I just wanna spend time with my sister." Jason grinned.

Thalia turned around and was about to run off when Percy shouted,

"GET HER!"

Nico jumped onto her, then Percy, and finally, Jason. Eventually, they all slide off of her, eyes sparkling, shoulders shaking from laughter. Thalia stood up, hair messed and dirt all over her clothes. She looked at the boys and gave them a murderous look. The boys shifted from foot to foot, like kids that were getting scolded from their mothers. Suddenly, Thalia started laughing, like rolling on the floor laughing, The boys looked at each other, throwing each other confused glances, until Percy finally understood. He told the boys and realized how they must've looked like to Thalia. They too started shaking with laughter, many people looked over at them, but they didn't mind.

They were all having a lot more fun with each other than they had with their old family and they wanted to cherish the moment together.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I can make longer chapters if you want, for the last chapter, I made the flash back better, but I'm not sure if it was downloaded on.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, this is ****NOT**** a thalico fanfic. Their cousins here!**

* * *

><p>Thalia and Nico walked down the hallway of Down Public School. Students that had lockers would stare at them, but then turn away because of Thalia's glare. Suddenly, Thalia pulled Nico to an empty classroom. There was a crackling noise and Thalia pulled out a walky talky. A boys voice came on.<p>

"Hello? Thalia? Nico? You hear me?"

"Yes, now whatchya want?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to tell you that I lost Jason."

"WHAT?!" Thalia practically yelled.

Nico looked at her, then back to the walky talky. He could hear giggling on the other side.

"I'm just joking Thals, yeesh. Your brother's fine. He's right beside me."

"HI!" Jason yelled.

"Oh thank god, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry sis, Percy said it would be funny and it was! Hehe."

"K, who taught him the short form of sister?" Thalia glared at Nico.

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Percy….."

"Yes?"

"WHY WOULD YOU-"

"Why did you dial us Perce?" Nico interrupted Thalia before things got worse.

"Oh! Right, did you get in?"

"No, we are totally _not_ in the school. _Not_ in a empty classroom talking." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Sooo…you're not in the school?" Percy asked, clueless.

"Of course we're in the frickin' school! How dumb can you be?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Ok, we're in the school Percy, don't listen to Thalia."

"Thank you Nico. So, go in the office and use the mist to make them think that you're new students. I'll come in after."

"Fine, let's go Nicky."

"STOP CALLING ME NICKY!" Nico shouted, exasperated.

"Nope, bye Perce, got lots of people to torment." Thalia grinned, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Bye Thals, Nicky, hehe, say bye Jason."

"Bye sisy…. ummm…"

"Say Nicky." Percy whispered into Jasons ears.

Jason smiled, "Bye Nicky!"

"SHUT UP PERCY!"

Thalia laughed while turning off the walky talky. The two walked back to the hall, heading towards the office.

* * *

><p>Jason looked up at Percy while biting his nails.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Makin an entrance Jace, you'll get it when you're older." Percy smiled.

"Perfect. Let's go."

Percy led Jason to the grade one class of Down Public School. Before he left he whispered to Jason that if anything happened, to go to the office. Then, he left to find the office.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here it is, Miss. Grace and Mr. Di Angelo. Nice to have you in our school, I'm the principle, Mr. Lee. Now, where are your parents? You <em>are<em> in grade 4."

Then, Thalia snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. They glazed over.

"Our parents just left after registering us and signing us in, you are just telling us where our class is."

"Oh, yes, sorry for the mix up, you both are in a 4/5 split class. Your guide will be Percy here, who is in fifth grade. Oh, wait! What a coincident, you're in his class! Well, have a nice time at the school! Bye!"

Percy then walked over and led the two out. When they were out on the playground, he turned around and grinned.

"Looks like I'm your guide."

Thalia and Nico looked at each other incredulously.

"How?" They asked, shocked.

Percy smirked, "I have my tricks."

"Why exactly are we here?" Thalia asked, curiosity bubbled up inside of her.

"I'll tell you later, right now, we need to get to class." Percy said, but the playful undertone could tell anyone that we were going to cause some trouble. We all grinned.


End file.
